


I'm fine

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Code geass Akito the exiled, Code geass Zero Requiem, Gino Weinberg - Freeform, Lelouch Vi Britannia - Freeform, code geass - Freeform, nunnally vi britannia - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Todas las veces que Suzaku dijo estar bien, cuando no era así.
Kudos: 1





	I'm fine

I

Se encontraba de visita en el templo Sumeragi. Su prima Kaguya y él jugaban con el cometa rojo con adornos dorados en las esquinas. Una briza -demasiado fuerte para las manos del niño- hizo que el cometa fuese llevado hasta quedar varado en el tejado del almacén del santuario, lugar prohibido para todo aquel que no fuera del clan, aun para sus integrantes más jóvenes, quienes solo sabían de dicho lugar por referencias de los adultos y severas advertencias sobre nunca entrar ahí.

Los dos niños se quedaron absortos ante la visión que contemplaban sus ojos, la briza veraniega arremolino sus cabelleras, y cuando Kaguya aparto los mechones negros de su rostro pudo ver a su primo yendo hacia el almacén.

_"¡Suzaku!"_

Le llamo, pero el chico le ignoro por completo cuando empezó a escalar por al árbol que se encontraba junto al edificio.

El plan era simple. Solo debía subir hasta la rama que colindaba suertudamente cerca del tejado, y estirar su mano para tomar la cuerda del cometa.

Sin embargo como todo plan pensado sin escrutinio alguno, estaba destinado a fallar, y así fue cuando la rama no resistió el peso del chico y su mano quedo al aire a un par de centímetros en busca de la cuerda.

Suzaku pudo escuchar el grito de terror de Kaguya al verlo caer, removiendo dentro de él un sentimiento extraño que no supo reconocer hasta que se dio cuenta que su mano había aferrado la rama de a un lado. Apretó los dientes, en busca de aferrarse a algo más firme que la crujiente rama cediendo.

Sin saber cómo, se vio a si mismo balanceándose hasta el borde del edificio, si podía llegar a la ventana podría apoyar sus pies en la madera y si su equilibrio no le fallaba podría quedarse al borde hasta que pensara en otra forma de bajar.

Así fue como trazo su plan, logrando primeramente que uno de sus pies se apoyara de la madera hasta poder conseguir que el segundo hiciera lo mismo y preparado para soltar la rama, se concentró en mantener la mayor cantidad de su peso hacia atrás, su cuerpo curvado hacia adelante empezó a enderezarse con cuidado hasta que su espalda palpo la pared. Entonces inhalo fuertemente tratando de recuperar todo el aire que había perdido. Se permitió exhalar segundos después, y fue en el silencio establecido por ambos que pudo escuchar el estrepitoso ir y venir de su corazón percatándose así de lo asustado que se encontraba, aun así se permitió girar el rostro hacia donde se hallaba Kaguya aun observándole en silencio con el corazón a punto de salírsele, al menos eso intuyo al ver que sus orbes se encontraban húmedos ante la muestra de llanto.

Suzaku quiso reconfortarla con una sonrisa audaz y hasta cierto punto llena de orgullo cuando jalo el hilo y el cometa ya se encontraba en sus manos.

Kaguya le sonrió, asintiendo ante su hazaña, Suzaku creyó que si podía llegar al techo y dirigirse hacia la parte trasera podría encontrar alguna forma de bajar. Sin embargo cuando apoyo su peso hacia arriba y trato de escalar escucho el sonido de la madera venciéndose y el estruendo estallo.

Cuando Suzaku abrió los ojos se vio en medio del almacén, lleno de antiguos objetos usados para las ceremonias del santuario en los festivales, y cuando se irguió para tomar asiento en el piso se encontró con el peculiar rastro de sangre cerca en el piso.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su cabeza por inercia hasta darse cuenta que en efecto la sangre provenía de ella. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de sentir el terror mortal que suele cernirse en el hombre cuando teme por su vida cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver al padre de Kaguya junto al suyo entrar.

El llanto de Kaguya no parecía querer cesar ante el regaño de los adultos, Suzaku siguió atento al monje tratando de no mirar la desaprobación del rostro de su padre. Quien le miraba atento, con furia contenida, a esperas del momento de clavar sus garras en el pequeño y endeble cuerpo, un destino irreparable, puesto que; era un hecho mientras el tiempo era comprado por los regaños del monje.

Entonces el monje suspiro y aparto la vista mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Tanto Kaguya como su padre habían desaparecido, y ya solo quedaban Kururugi Genbu, el primer ministro y su muy estúpido hijo, quien aferraba el cometa con más fuerza, aun así el fino papel no se rompió.

Kaguya espero con incertidumbre entre los arbustos a pesar de las advertencias de su padre, el tiempo parecía correr de forma lenta, tan lenta que los segundos se volvieron minutos y rápidamente los minutos se volvieron horas.

Un sabor amargo invadió su boca, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y vio a Suzaku salir a empujones del primer ministro, su mejilla se encontraba completamente roja. Y la mirada del niño parecía un poema que no podía descifrar, entonces el hombre le dejo, Kaguya volvió a esconderse cuando le vio acercarse y hasta que no se sintió segura de que se hallaban solo ellos dos salió a su encuentro.

Suzaku había permanecido en silencio tratando de apaciguar el dolor en su pecho, ya no sabía que dolía más, si el golpe de la caída, su cabeza o el de su padre, o mejor dicho las palabras que había soltado como veneno esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo de forma lastimera.

Siendo el hijo del primer ministro sabia de antemano que se esperaba grandes cosas de él, y el hecho de haber visto el rostro de enojo, ira y decepción de su padre no fue más que un balde de agua fría ante su inmadurez.

Sus dientes se apretaron con fuerza, y su entrecejo se frunció por unos segundos hasta darse cuenta de que no se encontraba solo.

Ahí frente a él, se encontraba Kaguya, quien había soltado descuidadamente una simple pregunta que hirió aún más el orgullo del pequeño.

_"¿Estas bien?"_

Y en sus palabras pudo sentir la lastima y compasión, su entrecejo se frunció aún más, y una mirada llena de odio puro se lanzó contra ella, hasta que le vio retroceder, y entonces se percató de lo que había hecho.

Su rostro se suavizo tan rápido al darse cuenta que Kaguya seguía llorando, llena de miedo.

El cometa cayó al suelo cuando fue corriendo hacia ella, entonces la aferro con fuerza entre sus brazos tratando de calmarle.

_"Ya paso"_ susurro en su oreja, acariciando su espalda y dejándole llorar por encima de su pecho, su rostro descanso en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro, su mejilla ardía y podía sentir como empezaba a hincharse, aun así miro el cielo azul que tenían sobre ellos _"Estoy bien"_ esta vez no fue un susurro. Solo la verdad a medias, no había muerto, tampoco estaba gravemente herido así que no había motivos para sentirse mal, aun así se sentía horrible y quiso llorar, pero ninguna lágrima cayo, era como si Kaguya estuviera llorando las lágrimas que el orgullo no le permitían derramar.

II

Cuando el padre de Suzaku _"murió"_ comprendió la gran diferencia entre el deber y el amor, _el amor podía permitir cualquier cosa, el deber no._

Por un tiempo vago de casa en casa, ya sea por las diferentes ramas de la familia hasta por los rincones menos esperados, con aquella gente que alguna vez juro seguir a su padre al mismísimo infierno si era necesario.

_"¿Enserio vas a estar bien por tu cuenta?"_

Pregunto el anciano, un antiguo amigo de su padre, luego supo que en su juventud había sido tutor del primer ministro en sus años de escuela secundaria.

Suzaku detestaba mentir, y la verdad inequívoca era que no podía responder esa pregunta con total confianza. Su mirada por unos segundos vago hacia su derecha, un poco más atrás de donde se hallaba el hombre se encontraba su hija, una mujer hermosa, no cabía duda, con su cabello negro bien recogido hacia atrás, sin embargo era su mirada algo de lo cual no podía hacerse una opinión propia, su exquisita belleza a veces parecía tan o más mezquina de lo que una persona podía irradiar, a veces majestuosa, otras veces demasiado cutre cuando su nariz se arrugaba y fruncía el entrecejo mostrando las visibles muestras de arrugas ante la edad y su voz suave y delicada se volvía un estruendo mortal para sus oídos cuando la mujer le regañaba.

Pasó saliva, tras saborear sus labios, entonces recordó, las palabras crueles, frías y ásperas al señalar la verdad innegable, Suzaku había dejado de ser el joven amo para ser solo uno más de los cientos de miles de huérfanos que habían perdido su hogar, el dinero de su casa había desaparecido sin saber algo al respecto a la tan corta edad de ocho años, y a base de la piedad, que más bien se había vuelto deber cívico como familiar había vagado de casa en casa hasta que al final era hora de partir, porque el deber no era lo mismo que el amor y el amor hacia un extraño era una extraña resolución ante un pueblo herido por la insaciable guerra.

Él, era solo una boca más que alimentar independientemente donde se hallara _una carga ante su inutilidad._

Suzaku pudo sentir el desdén de la mirada de la mujer, que siempre le denomino como el hijo del cobarde Genbu, quien se había " _suicidado"_ ante la inminente guerra.

_"Estaré bien"_ al fin soltó y su voz resonó en el silencio, entre los arboles de bambúes que se mecían ante la brisa.

Su mirada era firme, su mandíbula se había endurecido y sin darse cuenta sus palabras rebotaron en sus oídos dándose cuenta que mas que una respuesta vaga era él mismo tratando de autoconvencerse.

Y el viejo rio, a carcajadas asombrando al pequeño como a su hija.

Una sonrisa curiosa, sin atisbo alguno de algo mas que simple y sencilla aprobación fue regalada a Suzaku antes de dar la media vuelta.

Suzaku asintió e hizo lo mismo, yendo cuesta abajo por los escaleras partió, tal vez era su honor puesta en tela de juicio, o su orgullo hablando, pero muy en el fondo sabia que debía cumplir aquella vaga promesa envuelta en palabras infantiles en voz de niño, porque ante todo lo seguía siendo.

III

El primer beso que recibió Suzaku fue por su madre, sus suaves labios como caricias fueron esparcidas por sobre sus mejillas subiendo hasta las comisuras de sus orbes y finalizando en el centro de su frente. Tras decirle que todo estaba bien después de haber caído y con ello rasparse la rodilla al jugar.

El segundo beso fue dado por Nunnally quien como agradecimiento por haberla cargado todo el camino de regreso a casa cuando su silla de ruedas se atascó en el lodo, beso su mejilla izquierda.

El tercero en cambio fue hecho por Lelouch, quien al ver lo que había hecho su querida hermana, hizo lo mismo en la mejilla contraria de Kururugi.

_"¡Lelouch!"_

Dijo con sorpresa Suzaku, el joven príncipe desvió la mirada y tras unos segundos le apunto con el dedo, mientras le miraba con fiereza.

_"Esto"_ rio con nerviosismo, aun así su voz sonaba solemne, cargada de aquel atisbo que solo la realeza podía otorgar " _Fue solo para que no te hagas ideas extrañas, ese..."_ la voz de Lelouch flaqueo al tratar de pronunciar tan indecente acción por parte de una dama, aun mas en su pequeña e inocente hermana _"Acto"_ al fin pudo pronunciar sin necesidad de dar arcadas " _Fue solo una forma misericordiosa de agradecimiento y nada más"_ espeto con dureza.

Suzaku en cambio rio lleno de diversión ante la situación ocasionando la ira del príncipe.

Su cuarto beso en cambio fue en privado, entre los extensos bosques de bambúes de Kioto, con Kaguya, su prima, quien le había besado en los labios en un torpe roce, sus ojos se habían abierto ante el desplante de la joven sacerdotisa, y cuando sintió su mano afianzando con fuerza la suya al separarse, Kaguya había soltado la inocente promesa tras dejar al descubierto su corazón al hacerle prometer que cuando fuesen adultos se casarían.

Suzaku asintió agresivamente al ver que pronto comenzaría a llorar cuando Kaguya sintió el miedo estacionarse al notar el silencio asentarse entre los dos.

Aun recordaba el llanto desconsolador de Kaguya cuando dijo que se uniría al ejército años después y con esas palabras Suzaku había roto el corazón de su familia y el de ella.

Su quinto beso no fue como alguna vez imagino seria, había sido brusco, sin piedad, mientras su espalda era empujada contra la cerca de alambre clavándose así con algunas de sus filosas puntas, quiso resistirse y liberarse de los fuertes brazos de su oponente y lo logro, sin embargo cuando al fin se vio a una distancia mediamente apropiada, y sus ojos miraron con ira al hombre que le había hecho aquello se vio envuelto en los brazos de dos tipos quienes vinieron desde atrás y le sujetaron mientras le levantaron en el aire, Suzaku pataleo, tratando de encestar algún golpe como alejar al soldado que venía nuevamente hacia él.

Entonces escucho aquellas palabras que le helaron la piel susurrando cerca de su oído.

_"Deja de moverte, o será más difícil para ti, vamos soldado Kururugi"_ hubo una muestra de burla en sus palabras _"Sirve a tu nación"_

Suzaku alguna vez contemplo el amor como la muestra inequívoca de afecto más poderoso que podía existir en el mundo.

Un sentimiento inquebrantable que solo _hacia mejores a las personas._

Observo en cierto modo la consumación de dicho sentimiento en el acto de unión entre dos personas, por supuesto claro, siempre después del matrimonio.

Sin embargo aquella imagen se había roto cuando escucho el cierre de su compañero bajando, y sus manos tocaron la parte trasera de su espalda por debajo de su camisa yendo hacia el sur donde se hallaban sus pantalones.

Suzaku pateo, mordió, empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás tratando de hacerles perder el balance, pero un golpe directo en la cabeza le noqueo dejándolo mareado por unos instantes hasta perder la conciencia y lo último que vio antes desmayarse fue una sombra estacionarse frente a él.

Para cuando despertó se vio en medio de aquel repulsivo acto que alguna vez compagino con el sentimiento más puro que el hombre podía compartir al mundo.

Así; el amor simplemente se fue desligando de su pensamiento en ese instante, tratando de separarse se encontró con el dolor desgarrando su interior empujando con fuerza y su rostro fue un sinfín de cambios ante las emociones que empezaron a invadirlo, ira, enojo, vergüenza, escepticismo, ante la visión surrealista que estaba observando porque a pesar de todo la situación parecía tan irreal ante sus ojos, su respiración en cambio empezó a agitarse y su garganta empezaba a cerrarse ante el grito estridente como un alarido que escalaba por toda su espina dorsal hasta morir en sus labios cuando aquella voz burlona hablo.

_"Así que has despertado, yo no haría un movimiento en falso"_ afirmo el hombre, Suzaku sintió el frío del arma detrás de su cabeza " _Y tampoco te sugiero llamar la atención, después de todo no querrás que los demás se enteren ¿No es así?"_

Suzaku palideció, _"¿O tal vez sería lo más adecuado?" hizo una pausa "¿Hacer la fiesta más grande?"_ Kururugi bajo la mirada " _Eso me imagine"_

En silencio, mientras el dolor empezaba a destrozar sus entrañas sintió como los labios del hombre se abrían paso en su cuerpo falto de ropa.

_Un error, solo es un error solo cuando alguien más sabe de el_ , fueron las palabras que alguna vez Lelouch le dijo, y pensó por un momento, que si aquel secreto se quedaba solo entre ellos, su honor al menos permanecería impecable allá fuera, una sonrisa hueca se estableció en su rostro al recordarse así mismo que allá afuera solo era visto como un sucio eleven para los Britannians y para su propia patria un sucio traidor.

Así que ¿Qué importaba?

Cuando al fin el soldado se separó, pensó que todo había terminado, pero no fue así, uno de los hombres que le habían sujetado anteriormente se preparó para saciar sus necesidades con él.

Y así paso el tiempo.

Dejo caer su espalda en el frío suelo, y las lágrimas quisieron salir, pero no se permitió llorar, aun mas dejarse invadir por alguna muestra que pudiera satisfacer a sus violadores.

El tiempo corrió tan lento, tanto como aquellos días cuando esperaba el regreso de su padre tras prometer llegar puntual a la salida familiar.

No se dio cuenta cuando se habían apartado los tres sujetos de él, fue el fuerte removimiento de su cabello ante la callosa mano del soldado tras sonreírle que le hizo despertar del estupor.

_"Gracias por su cumplimiento del deber, Kururugi."_

Los rayos de sol ocasionaron que no pudiera ver su rostro por completo, pero su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa maliciosa e inflada de orgullo le perseguirían por el resto de sus días en la academia militar al darse cuenta que aquello no terminaría ahí.

Entre risas y murmullos se vio envuelto ante los ojos escudriñadores.

« _¿Lo has oído? Dicen que lo vieron en los almacenes_ »

« _Al parecer presta sus servicios por favores_ »

« _Bueno, es un eleven que traiciono su patria, es natural que haga todo por conseguir el favor de la gran Britania_ »  
  


Se había esparcido la voz de lo que había sucedido como una llama hasta volverse un incendio amenazando con quemarlo todo a su paso.

Pero Kururugi sabía que ya estaba ardiendo desde antes.

Por ello el tacto, la dureza y el menosprecio no fueron nada, porque aún tenía un sueño. Uno más grande que su propia persona. Uno por el cual estaba dispuesto a darlo todo.

_Kururugi Suzaku, la puta de los eleven._ Solo era un apelativo mientras las manos se extendían por sobre su cuerpo y era absorbido nuevamente por la oscuridad perpetua de un día simple de trabajo.

_"Bien, nos vemos el viernes a esta misma hora"._

Dijo el capitán antes de marcharse y dejarlo ahí en la sucia colchoneta, Suzaku no respondió, solo se quedó ahí sentado, quieto, sintiendo como el calor del momento empezaba a desaparecer.

_"Kururugi" hablo el hombre antes de desaparecer por la puerta "Debería ir a la enfermería parece algo pálido."_

Suzaku sonrió, divertido ante la situación, levantándose de su lugar empezó a tomar su ropa. El hombre se había ido y ya solo quedaba él.

Su respiración era erradica, se dijo tantas veces que aquello no se volvería a repetir, pero no fue así, ya había perdido las veces en las que había pasado, siempre con un rostro diferente que para en ese entonces si miraba al pasado solo eran simples manchones endebles cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo hasta sumergirlo por completo en la oscuridad, también se dijo que con el tiempo dejaría de doler, pero no fue así, siempre dolía, muy dentro, algo empezaba a romperse, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo, entonces el dolor se volvió fuerza y al mismo tiempo indiferencia hacia los demás como consigo mismo.

Sin embargo su cuerpo era más honesto, tan honesto que no se sorprendió ver como su puño arremetía contra la pared, y el dolor de sus nudillos fue nada cuando su sien se apoyo de esta.

_"Estaré bien, estaré bien..."_

Repitió mentalmente, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

_"Siempre lo estoy."_

Dijo al final, sus ojos se habían oscurecido, y la suavidad de su semblante se había vuelto duro e inflexivo.

_"Si, siempre lo estoy..."_

IV

Suzaku se dirigió hacia el casillero, sin embargo cuando intento colocar sus zapatillas, observo el agravio que se encontraba dentro. Su uniforme deportivo estaba mojado y encima las vistosas palabras con marcador negro se asomaban por el blanco de la tela.

Su rostro palideció por unos segundos y tomándolo con fuerza con su mano derecha se dirigió hacia el patio trasero. Colocándolo en el lavabo abrió la llave de agua.

Tallo y tallo, pero las letras no desaparecían.

Sin darse cuenta, el tiempo paso y el ruido de la campana le alerto al verse en medio de los jóvenes de la academia Ashford saliendo de sus clases.

Su rostro se ensombreció y cayó hacia abajo, mientras su flequillo oculto su mirada.

Aun recordaba la felicidad que inundo el rostro de Cecile cuando le había dado la noticia de que asistiría a la escuela.

_"Espero que puedas divertirte y hacer muchos amigos, aun eres demasiado joven Suzaku, por ello debes darte un respiro siempre que puedas"_

Declaro la mujer de uniforme con una sonrisa honesta en el rostro.

Suzaku sabía que el sueño de la mujer era imposible con la sociedad actual, pero por un momento creyó en aquella ferviente fe, porque después de todo, sin quererlo había encontrado gente que le aceptaba por quien era, Cecile y Lloyd eran la muestra innegable que no era de donde provenía una persona, sino sus acciones lo que le hacían ser quien era.

Y quiso creer que podría haber más gente así, sin embargo la realidad era más dura y a veces más cruel.

Suzaku sintió una mano colocarse en su hombro, por un momento había bajado la guardia, un espasmo se estaciono en su cuerpo y sin querer su cuerpo reacciono. Su tiempo en la milicia le había hecho compensar la debilidad de su corazón a base de fuerza.

_"Suzaku..."_

Escuchó la voz familiar ocasionando que sus ojos se abrieran y rápidamente soltara su muñeca.

_"Lelouch..."_

Soltó con aparente incertidumbre, Lelouch pudo ver la prenda en el lavabo lleno de agua. Sin embargo por respeto no dijo nada.

_"Nunnally"_ dijo _"Ella quería saber si podías venir hoy en la noche"_

Suzaku guardo silencio por unos segundos. Su mirada torpe se afilo. Eran aquellos cambios que surgían de repente que Lelouch detestaba de Kururugi al reconocer la severidad con la que se trataba a si mismo su amigo.

_"No creo que sea lo correcto, además..."_

_"Ella quiere verte... Además yo también deseo que vengas"_ sonrió _"Es extraño"_ aparto la vista _"Como nos volvimos a encontrar otra vez y sería bueno ponernos al día ¿No lo crees?"_

Suzaku asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

_"Bien, entonces nos vemos hoy en la noche"_

Suzaku había llegado esa noche tarde a su dormitorio.

En su rostro se hallaba una sonrisa boba, ante el pequeño momento de felicidad que había recibido.

No era de ocultar que su relación con Lelouch había sido desde un principio difícil y en cierto modo se mantenía así al no querer meter en problemas a Nunnally como a Lelouch. Sin embargo el recordar el fútil pasado y escuchar sus suaves y embriagadoras voces fue un momento de calma ante la fría soledad de su pequeño dormitorio en la base militar.

"Suzaku"

Una voz le llamo desde el pasillo, era Cecile, quien sostenía con fuerza las hojas sobre su pecho. El soldado no presentía nada bueno con la mirada que la mujer le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento.

No obstante, fue con ella.

En privado, ambos se sentaron. Ella había traído una taza de café. Le dijo que se pusiera cómodo, pero la espera le había inquietado más de lo que podía contenerse a pesar de tratar de hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. Detrás de la máscara imperturbable, Suzaku era débil con la gente más cercana a él.

_"Suzaku"_ volvió a repetir su nombre tras sentarse en la silla de enfrente. Escrudiño en silencio a la mujer de cabello azul, su mirada parecía seria, y en sus ojos un extraño brillo se estaciono, un brillo que alguna vez observo en su mirada tras reconocer la ira estacionándose dentro de sí _"Eh notado que has tenido que cambiar tu uniforme deportivo tres veces esta semana, ¿Acaso sucede algo?"_

_"Si es por los gastos yo..."_

La mujer le detuvo de continuar _"Esto es algo más allá del valor de lo material, esto es sobre tu seguridad"_ declaro, y por unos segundos la máscara caía al suelo, los orbes de Suzaku se abrieron con asombro.

La mirada de Cecile empezó a atenuarse, regresando a la mirada amable y dulce que le caracterizaba, en ese instante no estaba viendo a Suzaku Kururugi, el soldado o el piloto de Lancelot, estaba viendo al chico de 17 años que realmente era, su mano se extendió hacia la suya, entonces Suzaku reacciono, y ese chico se había ido, y nuevamente era aquel soldado que siempre veía día a día con la mirada más triste que alguna vez conoció.

Cecile sabía que Suzaku provenía de una buena familia que había caído en la desgracia, a pesar de haber imaginado con anterioridad el paso de los años en él ante la precaria situación de su país, aún más al enlistarse en las filas del ejército enemigo, observo con cierto deje de orgullo su voluntad inquebrantable, sin embargo reconocía que cualquier voluntad siempre tenía un punto débil, y Suzaku era más suave de lo que la gente podría haber imaginado.

_"Yo"_ empezó el chico _"Estoy bien, hice nuevos amigos y me divierto mucho, te lo aseguro",_ Cecile le vio con pesar detrás de la mentira _"Hoy"_ le miro directamente a los ojos _"Hoy visite a unos viejos amigos, me hace muy feliz que estén bien. Hace mucho que no sabía de ellos"_ entonces su voz se quebró _"Realmente estoy feliz de volverlos a ver."_

Cecile acaricio su espalda, una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios, no era la imagen perfecta que alguna vez soñó, pero por un momento, al menos por ese breve instante, Suzaku quien no se permitía ser feliz lo había sido, y pensó tal vez, que si fuese más egoísta podría aferrarse a esa felicidad. Pero así no era Suzaku. Y nunca lo seria.

V

Suzaku apretó los puños con fuerza, impactándolos sobre el tablero, la frustración e impotencia hacían que el joven caballero no pudiera contener la ira reprimida.

Euphemia había muerto, y por primera vez no se molestó en ocultar sus sentimientos bajo la careta que hasta entonces uso a la perfección, era, solo en la intimidad de su dormitorio cuando se encontraba con la luz de la lámpara de mesa encendida cuando solía sentarse al bordo de la cama mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos cuando se permitía llorar, en silencio, tan solo quedo el llanto que parecía una simple ilusión.

No obstante por esa ocasión, se permitió llorar, gritar sus penas, mientras maldecía el nombre de Zero, Euphemia tenía un sueño, uno pequeño e insignificante para cualquier hombre cuerdo, pero Suzaku lo entendió a la perfección, el sacrificio entre la inocencia al reconocer que tal vez sería imposible, pero se aferró a él, porque era tan humano aferrarse a una simple creencia sea absurda o no.

Sin embargo Euphemia había muerto y con ello aquel sueño.

_"Pudo haber sido real..."_ susurró tratando de auto convencerse, siendo que muy en el fondo el plan de Euphemia era solo una gota de agua dentro de un mar lleno de odio.

Podría suceder, el cambio, paulatino, pero también podría no pasar, era más la incertidumbre si analizaba los hechos, aun así las acciones, lo que había pasado en aquel lugar eran imperdonables.

Euphemia tenía un sueño, un sueño que nació de la nada, sin entender que había nacido ante el amor que la joven Britana sentía por el nipón.

Un pequeño sueño, tal vez demasiado ingenuo, tal vez demasiado estúpido.

Aun así era un sueño.

Y había muerto por el.

Algo que él ya no podía hacer.

Por eso lloro, lloro hasta que sus parpados se hincharon y entre sueños cuando veía su silueta un par de sollozos se escurrían sin querer.

También maldijo su suerte, su condenada suerte, y odio como nunca a un hombre.

A Zero.

VI

Suzaku miro indolente, al cuerpo que tenía cargando con una sola mano, recubierto con el traje de blanco, tratando de abogar hacia su corazón.

Lelouch era bueno hablando, aun mas, era listo y un buen estratega.

Y Suzaku sabía que trataría de convencerlo, yendo desde la amistad que se forjo cuando eran niños, hasta colocando de por medio la seguridad de su hermana menor; Nunnally.

Lelouch sabía que el talón de Aquiles era su estúpido y torpe corazón, perdonando y amando demasiado, por ello creyó que podría hacer algo.

Pero lo que no sabía Lelouch era que el corazón de Suzaku se había cerrado desde hace mucho tiempo, marchitándose ante la tempestad.

Inmutable le llevo cargando hacia la enorme puerta.

Y dentro Lelouch encontró a su padre parado frente a él.

Suzaku fue indiferente, a pesar de seguir enfrentándose entre la lucha eterna de la indecisión y el miedo.

Lelouch había matado a tanta gente, tanto a Britannians como japoneses, había mentido y había por sobre todo matado a la mujer que amaba, ¿Cuál había sido el pecado de Euphemia? ¿Oponerse a sus planes?

Poco importaba el apelativo con el que su propia gente le llamo tras la tragedia. Euphemia seria conocida por los siglos de los siglos como una asesina.

Inhalo con fuerza a conciencia de lo que pasaría después.

_"Para llegar a tus objetivos ¿Hasta venderías a tu propio amigo?"_

La pregunta fue un arma de doble filo.

Sin embargo Suzaku no permitió flaquear.

Lelouch le maldijo en un arrebato. Suzaku quiso reír porque muy en el fondo lo sabía, ya estaba maldito.

Un asesino no podía tener honor ni gloria, aun así tenía un sueño, un sueño compartido en cierta medida con Lelouch.

_"Fue justo"_ se repitió así mismo en la soledad de su habitación tras llevar a cabo la transacción. Un par de lágrimas empezaron a escurrir. Los recuerdos iban y venían. Los tres corriendo entre los girasoles. Un día que no volvería a suceder _"Esto... esto debe estar bien"_ se dijo a conciencia de que no se sentía de esa forma.

VII

Suzaku había jugado con fuego. Lo sabía. Declarar ante toda Britania que todo aquel que se opusiera a su nombramiento como caballero se enfrentase contra él por su posición.

Charles Zi Britannia lo avalo.

El encuentro fue breve. El desplante de fuerza fue una vorágine entre miedo y admiración por parte de los Britannians.

Charles fue especifico, ninguna de sus palabras eran dichas en vano. Cuando dijo que Lelouch le sería útil no creyó lo que sus ojos miraban al ser presentado ante Julius Kingsley, el nuevo asesor táctico para una misión especial en Euro-Britania.

Sus ojos brillaron al verlo, lleno de curiosidad como de horror. Era Lelouch, y al mismo tiempo no lo era.

Escudriñándolo en silencio, era su deber cuidar de él, durante todo el viaje, su rostro se mostró molesto, lleno de ira y por supuesto asqueado al ver al hombre que de un momento a otro empezaba a temblar en su asiento, mientras el dolor en su cabeza aumentaba.

Agua.

Siempre pedía agua.

Y su voz era solo el rastro del hombre que alguna vez conoció. Un deformado recuerdo cuando este sujetaba su capa y subía por sus hombros hasta que sus rostros quedaran a un par de centímetros.

La suplica de su mirada era un vago recuerdo fantasma, irritando su mente al reconocer que la muerte hubiera sido una muestra de piedad en ese momento.

Entonces escucho su nombre entre su siseo jadeante.

_"Nunnally"_

Y su corazón tembló, inquieto, mientras le aferraba con fuerza y esta vez Julius no necesito su medicina para calmarse, solo esos brazos fuertes que le hicieron sentir tan nostálgicamente feliz mientras le susurraba en el odio un nombre desconocido.

_"Vas a estar bien, Lelouch... yo"_ se mordió el labio inferior Suzaku _"Vas a estarlo"_ se guardó ese _"Lo prometo"_ para sí mismo a sabiendas de la mentira implícita.

VIII

Suzaku pensó en el sobrenombre que a veces venia en forma de susurros.

Lo que había pasado en Euro-Britania fue un hecho trascendental que dejo marca en aquel semblante estoico e impermeable.

El mismo que se enmarcaba aun mas sombrío cuando escuchaba el sobrenombre que le habían dado tras el enfrentamiento con los caballeros de San Miguel.

_"Demonio blanco",_ el nombre seguía martillando muy profundamente, mientras la sonrisa de Shin Hyuga Shaing aseveraba que ambos eran iguales.

_"No, no..."_ Se reprendía a si mismo en el confín de su mente entre la lucha imperecedera del hombre en el que se había convertido y el pequeño niño japonés que alguna vez soñó con la paz.

Él nunca quizo la guerra. _Aun así combatía para el ejercito._

El nunca quiso la muerte. _Sin embargo sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre._

_"Bien hecho"_ elogio Weinberg tras alcanzarlo, su brazo escurridizo se escabullo por sus hombros hasta caer por encima de su pecho _"Has hecho un nuevo récord y no solo eso has roto el tuyo"_ volvió a elogiar con una sonrisa en su rostro, el nipón no dijo palabra alguna. Había regresado a Pendragon, y aunque todo había salido como lo planeado -a pesar de los percances- algo dentro de él se sentía mal.

Tal vez era la fiesta, el jubilo, tal vez había sido el nombre siendo coreado al ser reconocido su trabajo por sus compañeros y mayores. Suzaku nunca espero ese tipo de trato, no siendo un japonés, no siendo un traidor.

Su nariz se arrugo ante el coro.

Y cuando un par de soldados pasaron cerca de él susurrando su nombre sintió sus piernas temblar.

« _¿Lo has escuchado? Fue en simple parpadeo, cuando acabo con toda la escuadra. Un demonio blanco fue como le llamaron_ »

Casi cayo frente a una de las mesas de la caverna, sin embargo Gino pudo sostenerlo con facilidad.

_"¿Te encuentras bien?"_

Suzaku se sintió a un peor. Mordiéndose el labio interno, sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a Weinberg, observo con la mirada a los soldados con detenimiento.

_"Supongo que estoy mas cansado de lo que pensé"_

_"Entonces tal vez deberías..."_

Suzaku le interrumpió antes de terminar la oración.

_"Estoy bien..."_ dijo al fin _"Celebremos, después de todo casi no tenemos tiempo de hacerlo"_ declaro con suavidad. Los ojos de Gino pestañearon varias veces antes de asentir con emoción y llevarlo consigo. Que pudiera sacar algo mas que un par de monosílabos ya era algo, aun mas el hecho de poder hacer algo mas que simplemente hablar.

Esa noche, mientras el recinto era invadido por la dicha y felicidad, una voz seguía susurrando a su oído, a pesar de que la voz de Gino era fuerte y vivaz, aquel simple susurro de vez en cuando le hundía.

Recordándole que _se había vuelto un demonio sin siquiera notarlo._

IX

Suzaku miro el inmenso cráter, quiso gritar, llorar y maldecir, pero de su áspera garganta una risa metálica estallo por todo el lugar.

Ya era demasiado tarde, las vidas que se habían perdido, las vidas que no volverían a ser las mismas.

_Mas muerte, mas destrucción._

Suzaku miro con ironía la escena, los edificios en ruina, la devastación y se vio a si mismo plagado de sangre, pero esta vez el miedo no le invadió, no quiso correr directo a la ducha, mientras tallaba su cuerpo con la esponja una y otra vez hasta que su piel bronceada empezaba volverse rojiza.

« _Eres un error, algo que no debió existir nunca_ »

Recordó sus palabras, dichas en un momento donde por primera vez se había dejado libre de si mismo, de los ideales, de los remordimientos cuando estuvo frente a Lelouch.

Pudo haber terminado todo con una bala.

Suzaku lo sabia. Pudo haberlo matado, pero no lo hizo y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad, que su lucha era una lucha perdida, y que solo el fin justificaba los medios.

El mundo que el deseaba construir no era algo para ser cimentado por él. Sino por el príncipe perdido, aquel chiquillo que juro venganza.

Por mucho tiempo quiso engañarse, se dijo que lo había dejado con vida por Nunnally, otras mas por el rastro de amistad que alguna vez se concibió en aquel trágico verano.

Pero no fu así.

La verdad era cruel.

Hiriente.

Tanto que podía llegar a matar a un hombre por si solo. Y lo hizo, Suzaku vio al pequeño niño con indiferencia mientras desaparecía entre la bruma y ya solo quedaba el hombre.

Un hombre aceptando sus pecados.

Un hombre aceptando sus males.

Un hombre que haría lo que fuera por sus propios fines.

X

El plan era simple, recapitulo Suzaku, mientras observaba las flores crecer en el invernadero. El Emperador Demonio debía morir al igual que Suzaku Kururugi. Y frente a tanto caos y destrucción Zero, el símbolo de la libertad y de la paz seria reconocido como un héroe, entonces la paz vendría al mundo.

C.C. le había preguntado, solo una vez, mientras aferraba a Cheese-kun con fuerza, si estaba seguro de hacerlo.

Suzaku se acercó hacia la salida.

Realmente no había nada de qué hablar. Ese era el camino que habían elegido. Y ambos estaban dispuestos a tomar su parte de la carga.

Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si ambos no hubieran sido tan obstinados, si ambos hubieran sido más sinceros, pero aquello era una vaga ilusión a sabiendas que ese era el resultado final que habían maquinado en base a su esfuerzo.

Suzaku cerró los ojos, las palabras que alguna vez recito como maldición Lelouch hacia él habían quedado grabadas en su mente y corazón.

Como un eco perdido en el tiempo, como una plegaria ante su futilidad.

—Suzaku —llamo desde la puerta Nunnally, _"Zero"_ giro su rostro para verla e ir con ella —¿Estas bien?

El caballero fue con ella y se arrodillo. Nunnally acaricio el casco antes de quitárselo.

—Lamento haberte preocupado.

Nunnally hizo un pequeño puchero —Eso no responde mi pregunta— declaro con molestia fingida.

—Lo lamento mi al... —se detuvo al darse cuenta de la ahora sincera muestra de molestia en su rostro, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces le había pedido que le llamara por su nombre al menos en la intimidad del recinto— Lo lamento Nunnally, no quise evadir la pregunta, por supuesto que estoy bien —mintió y aunque la joven emperatriz descubrió su mentira con facilidad no dijo nada para refutarla.

—Te gusta mucho este lugar ¿No?

La sorpresa surco en el rostro de Kururugi.

—Si —afirmo. Era entre las flores donde fue más feliz, porque fue entre las flores cuando les conoció a los dos.

Nunnally acaricio su rizado cabello castaño.

—Pensé en si podrías acompañarme a tomar el té.

—Por supuesto su al... —corrigió enseguida— Por supuesto Nunnally —tomo su silla de ruedas para salir del invernadero junto a ella.

Solo era un día entre otros mientras rememoraba el pasado entre las tantas mentiras que alguna vez dijo y que tal vez seguiría ofreciendo a los demás, hasta que la mentira se volviera verdad.

Hasta que todo dejase de doler.

Hasta que todo estuviera bien.

Pero eso solo era una mentira más para él. Un simple y efímero consuelo hasta que otra vez tuviera que rememorar y empezara a doler.


End file.
